


when the night is over

by pvtcaboose



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: he is gone, the river's just a river.





	

Todd was running- or, you know, _limping_ \- as fast as he could with Dirk hanging on by his arms around Todd's shoulders. The gunfire was getting more and more muffled the farther they got and finally he scrabbled behind a truck, laying Dirk down on the grass. He was silent, save for his sputtering coughs and wheezes. Blood was seeping through his fingers as he pressed against his gunshot wound with both hands. The other wound was being covered by Todd; he was cursing to himself, and the blood that wasn't his own smeared across his own hands making him want to throw up.

"God, Dirk, come on.." he stammered, his voice wavering. Tears were falling and he didn't notice, only paid attention to Dirk as he stared at the clouds. "I- I called Farah. She'll be here soon, you can hold out 'til then!" he said. One of the wounds wasn't fatal - it was on Dirk's upper arm - but the one Dirk was trying to hold was right in his gut. Now, Todd didn't know much about anatomy, but the bullet had gone through Dirk, and in such a nasty spot, he didn't know if there was hope.

They didn't have a first-aid kit. Todd moved his hands away from Dirk's arm and took off his tank as quickly as possible, wrapping it around the wound and tying it together. Dirk cried out in pain as he did, arching his back, and it hurt Todd to see him this way. His shirt was already growing a deep red, but tightened it again and applied pressure to Dirk's stomach.

"Todd, I-" Dirk clenched his jaw. "Farah won't make it in time. She doesn't know- she doesn't know exactly.. where we are. Todd, I'm going to _die_." he couldn't stop himself now, crying even more and feeling the warm tears stream down the sides of his face. Everything was hot - his stomach was burning, his insides, his hands, his head- oh God it hurt so bad.

Todd frantically grabbed onto Dirk's hands, pushing them down, "No, no, listen. You'll be fine. We- We'll take you to a hospital and they can help you, alright?" he was pleading with whatever God could help him now, praying that Dirk would be safe.

The struggling stopped. Todd was still rambling, tears blurring his vision as he kept telling Dirk to hold on, just hold on for a little bit longer-

"Dirk?" Todd was quiet now, blinking away the tears, and they fell in big clusters down his cheeks. "Dirk, you're.. you- no, you can't."

Dirk was still.

Todd was nauseous - he stared at Dirk's open, glazed eyes and intertwined their fingers, trying to wipe away the blood that was still oozing out. It didn't matter now; he was gone, and Todd couldn't do anything.

He was _gone_.


End file.
